


Feuds and Resolution

by hose0kk



Series: Makoto Niijima Week 2018 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruises, Cute, F/M, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Overworking, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hose0kk/pseuds/hose0kk
Summary: Day five: ResolveMakoto wasn't sure what happened next, she felt slightly woozy for some reason. She realized that her boyfriend's angered expression fell and turned more softer. He was now looking at her in concern.She was crying.





	Feuds and Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO LATE IM SO SORRY,,,,,,,, o-<-<
> 
> exams are killing me man

The tension around them was grounding, it was hard for Makoto to form some kind of sentence to her boyfriend without feeling some sadness and guilt in her words.

Makoto and Ren were fighting.

It wasn't their first time, they definitely have fought before. Mostly over small things, but their fights do sting. This one was more serious than their usual ones though. It took a toll on Ren's side, as he stubbornly refused to rest after weeks of relentlessly practicing in the attic and fighting in Mementos. He was overworking himself down to the bone.

Why is he so stubborn? Makoto could see the eyebags under his eyes and he tells it off to be "nothing". It was bothering her, as a comrade and a lover, she genuinely knew that he was exhausted but he disputed that he was fine.

It hurt her to see him with fresh new bruises, as if his old bruises from the interrogation weren't painful enough for Makoto to handle. Everyday, she visited the boy, concerned about his wellbeing. He began to look more on-edge. Makoto was trying to identify the issue, hoping to resolve it sooner or later. But it only got worse.

"I'm fine, Makoto. Really." Ren sighed, waving it off. He was avoiding the girl's eyes, as if he didn't want her to look at his eyebags.

Makoto was slowly getting irritated. "No, you're not, Ren. Please look at yourself..!"

In the corner of her eyes, Makoto could see that he was narrowing his eyes in exasperation. He pinched the bridge of his nose, he was starting to move back and forth to ignore his girlfriend. "No, Makoto. I'm okay."

"How can you say that when you're obviously exhausted, Ren?" She sensed the boy moving and quickly ran infront of him and held his wrists, looking at his face. His old bruises still lingering as the darkened bags under his eyes were wearing out his vision.

"Makoto, stop-"

"No, I'm not going to stop, _please_ let me help-"

"By what, Makoto? I am the leader here, I get to do my own choices." Ren bursted out, pushing her hands away from his and immediately looking for a escape mechanism from this fight.

Offended, Makoto walked up to him and continued to hold him down. "I just want you to rest! You're constantly overworking yourself like this-"

" _How do you know what's good for me?!_ " Ren yelled, his eyes shot wide open and pushing the girl away with gripped fists, scaring Makoto. She had never heard him so angry before and she had never hear him use his "leader voice" outside their Phantom Thievery.

Makoto was flustered, her lips sat into a straight line as pure fiery anger was filling inside her chest. Her heart was racing, why would he even question that?

" _I know what's good for you because I'm your girlfriend!_ " She roared back, stomping her foot down on the wooden floor, all of her pain left remaining in her heart was straining out into her tone. A wave of her anger letting all out.

Makoto wasn't sure what happened next, she felt slightly woozy for some reason. She realized that her boyfriend's angered expression fell and turned more softer. He was now looking at her in concern.

She was crying.

It only hit her just now that she started feeling hot tears run down her cheeks. Furrowing her brows, she wiped them quickly with the sleeve of her shirt, not wanting Ren to see her like this but the tears continue to fall. She couldn't control it, she was quietly weeping, berating herself for looking so unprofessional and embarrassing. She quickly turned around, wiping her eyes and tears left. Her chin quivered, her tear ducts filling more salty tears.

They stood there for God knows how long, the tension of them barking to each other a few moments ago couldn't compare to the silence between them. Makoto let out a shaky breath, she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. She really couldn't expect anything. 

"I-I'm sorry, Ren. I'll be going now." She nervously blushed, her puffy eyes were showing because _why are there tears damn it!_. She quickly grabbed her bag and she was ready to run away. She was halfway a few steps to the stairs.

"....No wait." Ren whispered, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Makoto felt arms wrap around sromach, feeling the warmth of his body against her back. She let his forehead rest on her shoulder as he let all his body weight on hers.

"Please don't go." He whispered, tightening his grip on her. Pulling her close to him, not wanting her to leave. "I'm sorry."

Makoto rushed to wipe the tears threatening to fall, resting her hand on his and stroked his arm while the other reached up to the back of his head and placed a soft kiss on his head. She took in the scent of his shampooed fluffy hair.

"I'm so sorry." Ren pecked her shoulder. "You're right, I'm so... drained."

"I'm so glad you finally realized it, idiot." Makoto pulled away from his embrace and faced him, hugging him immediately. She's not missing a single chance of his warm hugs. Ren chuckled, lazily wrapping his arms around her neck and pulled her head under his chin.

After a while of small whispers, kisses and hugs, Makoto pulled the boy into the bed. She wasn't planning to stay the night since she has other plans to attend but for Ren's sake, she was more than happy to stay with him until he fell asleep. By doing so, Makoto sat down on the bed and tucked him into the bed, running her fingers through his hair.

She leaned down to his face, pulling him into a final kiss and whispered against his lips. "Please get some rest, you deserve it."

He nodded. When Ren let his head hit his pillow, he quickly realized how tired he was. His eyes were drooping, he bit back a yawn and looked up to his girlfriend lulling him to sleep. They both expressed their love to each other before Ren fell into a deep and deserving slumber.

Smiling, Makoto sighed in relief. She continued to watch the boy's body go up and down from the sounds of his breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> i rushed the FUCK out of this ;; bdjddhjd nonetheless i hope you enjoyed this late contribution qwq


End file.
